


friends should sleep in other beds

by roommate



Series: drabble dump [9]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roommate/pseuds/roommate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joonmyun said, "I always make a mess of things," Namjoon didn't think Joonmyun meant his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends should sleep in other beds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cats_cradle6766](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_cradle6766/gifts).



> Originally posted [HERE.](http://ask.fm/dongsaengdeul/answer/132132144482) Might be expanded in the future? Maaaybe? Title taken from Ed Sheeran's 'Friends'.

Joonmyun's a pretty okay guy, if you can look past his inability to keep his side of the room clean. He's smart, funny when he doesn't try to be, insanely caring if the notes and candies he leaves on Namjoon's desk whenever Namjoon gets home late from spending so much time in the music room is any indicator of that. He's decent at drinking and makes great popcorn (who even has patience to make sure that all the kernels have popped before serving the treat?) even when he's half-asleep. And he makes great coffee – what's not to like, really? Sure, his mess finds its way to Namjoon's closets, cabinets, _spaces_ more often than not, and sometimes Namjoon wakes up with Joonmyun on his side of the bed, face buried in his chest, fingers splayed on his stomach, but Joonmyun possibly his only source of sanity in this university. He's the best roommate Namjoon can ever have.

Now, if Joonmyun can just stop making Namjoon feel weird and giggly whenever he gives Namjoon that goofy smile of his, that will be great. Except Namjoon isn't sure if he wants that (just that he wants to see more of Joonmyun smiling at him, _for him_.).


End file.
